mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mixelfan/My Crossover Parody of Mixels
Series 1-3 and the Glowkies had the weakest casting. Series 5 & 6 is coming soon. Plus, I add 1 MLP Character per series. Also, I'm making animatics for it; I already made some but I didn't upload them publicly yet. Whoever reads this, P.S. Leave a comment of who is the most fitting or not fitting of each tribe (must use a 3-member tribe) Infernites (I called my version Emotionals because I thought the word emotional has something to do with emotions like angry happy or sad): Phineas Flynn as Flain Gumball Watterson as Vulk Pinkie Pie as Zorch Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Burnard Candace Flynn as Flamzer Fluttershy as Meltus Cracsters (I called my version Fighters because all these fighters are agressive): Sylvia as Krader Skipper (Madagascar) as Seismo Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) as Shuff Electroids (I called my version Strong Blades for an unknown reason): Puss in Boots as Teslo Pac-Man as Zaptor (Because I made Pac-Man obsessed with Pac n Cheese Siopaos (I made that food up)) Shinzo Hattori (You don't know him because he's a Japanese Character) as Volectro Frosticons (I called my version Ice Girl, Ice People for the Series 5 Mixels) Elsa as Flurr Korra as Slumbo Applejack as Lunk (Because of Applebuck Season and one of DagaYemar's PMVs and the episode, Elevator) Unknown as Krog Unknown as Chilbo Unknown as Snoof Fang Gang (I called my version Hungry Carvers for an unknown reason): Wreck-It Ralph (Because he once made a track for Vanellope) as Jawg Wander as Gobba Beastboy as Chomly (Because I'm pretty sure Beastbo likes High Fives a little) Flexers (I called my version Grappling Hooks, I originally called them Heroes because two of them are heroes but i realized that all Mixels are Heroes): Spider-Man as Kraw Po as Balk Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) as Tentro Glorp Corp (I called my version Slime Creatures): B.O.B. (Monsters Vs. Aliens) as Glomp Luiz (Rio) as Glurt (Because Luiz always drools) Blinky (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) as Torts Unknown as Dribbal Unknown as Gurggle Unknown as Slusho Spikels (I called my version Fun-Lovers because the Spikels are Fun-Loving too): Talking Ginger the Cat (Because in Multipli-Kitty, Ginger wanted his Uncle, Tom to play with him) as Scorpi Mabel Pines (Even though I'm not allowed to watch Gravity Falls) as Footi Olaf the Snowman as Hoogi Wiztastics (I called my version Powerfuls because before Mixed Up Special was released I thought the Wiztastics do serious magic but I realized they just do Magic Shows): Twilight Sparkle as Magnifo Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as Wizwuz Perman (You don't know this character because he is a Japanese Character) as Mesmo Orbitons (I called my version Space People): Sid the Sloth as Niksput Squidward Tentacles as Nurp-Naut (Because of the Spongebob Episode, Squid Baby) Buzz Lightyear as Rokit Glowkies (I Called my version Show Guys): Louis (Princess and the Frog) as Globert Mub (Blue Sky Studio's Epic) as Boogly Mordecai (Regular Show) as Vampos Category:Blog posts